To perform a solar panel installation on a roof structure, materials may be delivered to the installation site and left on a ground level and perhaps in a manner unprotected from theft or other unwanted tampering/destruction of the materials. Additionally, at an installation appointment, efficiency losses may occur with respect to time and/or expended energy due to transporting delivered materials from the ground level to the roof structure prior to actual installment. Further, in some cases, the delivered materials may not include all the necessary materials for a complete installation; and without adequate preparation and/or organization of the delivered materials prior to the installation appointment, discovery of any missing/damaged materials may not occur until the installation appointment. Such late discoveries may delay installation and lead to unmet expectations and strained rapport with customers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.